1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and more particularly to a saddle that includes a contoured upper seating surface which primarily supports the rider's ischeal tuberosities and thereby reduces the pressure placed on the perineum.
2. Background of the Related Art
The shape of modern performance oriented bicycle saddles are generally horizontal in profile with a narrow front end portion and a wider rear portion with a concave intermediate portion for inner thigh clearance while riding. Most modern high performance saddles consist of a rigid or semi-rigid molded plastic or nylon shell over which a padded leather, plastic or vinyl cover is fitted. The use of these materials in modern saddles has resulted in a lighter, more durable and more appealing saddle than those of even a few years ago, but the seat contours have remained substantially the same. The desired characteristics of a good high performance or competitive saddle include minimal weight, stiffness, comfort, and a functional outer surface contour which aids in rider performance during competitive cycling.
A traditional road saddle design is generally comprised of a plastic shell, padding, a seat cover, and a suspension rail for mounting the saddle on the bicycle. The rail is made from a piece of relatively thick metal wire (e.g., about 1/4 inch diameter), bent into a complex shape. The rail is attached to the shell by inserting it under a moderate preload compression into sockets molded into the forward and rear edges of the shell. Foam padding is applied to the outer surface of the shell, and the cover, usually leather, is applied over the padding. The preload secures and stiffens the shell slightly. The rails are slightly longer than the maximum distance between the front sockets, causing the rails to deflect slightly when they are seated into the sockets. The rider's pelvis normally bears on the saddle near the center when viewed from the side view. The padding deforms elastically to provide a cushion for the rider, and the shell elastically deforms a small amount under this load to provide additional cushioning.
The popularity of off-road cycling has increased dramatically over the last decade. However, the riding conditions of off-road cycling are significantly more rugged than in-road cycling, thus requiring the development of new, high performance parts for off-road bicycles. The initial designs for these parts often start with parts initially intended for road cycling. Road designs are often not optimal for the new applications and are subsequently improved as the shortcomings are exposed and understood. Saddles for off-road bicycles are typical of this development.
A recent trend in the art has been the manufacture of extremely lightweight racing saddles which make extensive use of advances in materials technology to achieve a reduced overall weight. These saddles typically employ a lightweight perforated resin nylon base shell which is mated to a pair of titanium rails arranged along the underside shell (or base) surface in the conventional manner. The top surface of the nylon based shell is provided with dense foam padding and a leather covering stretched thereover and secured to the underside of the shell. A common problem with these and similar ultra light saddle designs is the tendency of the saddle rails to sag or bend after extensive use. This causes extreme discomfort to the rider as the hard contact points of the pelvic bones ride on the unnatural bowed upward bend of the saddle shell which is no longer held in a desired pelvic supporting position in view of the bent support rails. These ultra lightweight saddles also do not hold up well under a rigorous riding environment such as encountered in mountain biking. Also these saddles, while aimed at that high performance market, do not contain a rear saddle region contour which permits the desired freedom of movement in getting on and off the saddle.
The desired competitive saddle must also adequately support and distribute the load associated with the pressure points of the rider's lower pelvis region on the saddle surface to ensure rider comfort for prolonged periods of use. While most modern day saddle manufacturers take advantage of advances made in plastics, composites and metallurgy for designing a saddle which is both lightweight and comfortable, compromises are usually made to one or more of the desired characteristics of the ideal performance saddle.
Given the priority that competitive cycling puts on durability and light weight, enthusiasts desire a more comfortable saddle but are unwilling to decrease its strength or increase its weight. Consequently, there is a need for a new saddle bicycle that retains the high strength/low weight characteristics of traditional road saddles, while at the same time increasing the rider's comfort.